pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hijacking The Hijackers!
'''Hijacking The Hijackers! '''is the first episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill, boarding the S.S. Anne. They go inside, and go to the top deck. Scott: Cool! Jill: I know! Scott: There is even a pool! Eevee and Bulbasaur look around for any other Pokemon. Scott: ...I hope I don't get Sea Sick. Jill: I hope you don't too. A voice is heard from the speakers. ???: This is your captain speaking. Jill: Scott, listen. This is important. Captain: We have boarded our last passengers, and we will be moving very briefly. Have a good time! Jill: That's good. We don't have to wait! The ship starts moving, eventually picking up speed and going faster. Scott: How long will it take us to get to Cinnabar Island? Jill: Hm.... A couple hours I think. Scott: Okay. Scott lies down on a chair. Bulbasaur: Bulba, saur! Bulbasaur and Eevee walk over to Scott, followed by a friendly Psyduck. Scott: Hi, Bulbasaur, Hi, Eevee. Who's your friend? Psyduck walks forward, and bonks his head against the wall, and falls over. Scott: Are you okay? Scott picks up the Psyduck. Scott: Who belongs to you, little guy? A worried girl runs by. Girl: Has anyone seen a Psyduck? It's small, yellow, very slumsy- OH! He's over there! The girl runs right over to Scott and takes the Psyduck out of Scott's hand. Girl: Thank you for finding him! He always wonders off and gets lost! Scott: Just like my Squirtle! Anyway, No probalamo! What's your name? Girl: Madi. My name is Madi. What's your name? Scott: Scott's the name! Girl: Hehe! Nice to meet you, Scott. The two shake hands. Scott: So, what brings you here? Madi: Oh, i'm going to Cinnabar island to face off against Blaine, the Gym Leader! Scott: Cool! So am I! Madi: Yeah! I'm ready to earn my first badge! Jill overhears the conversation and walks over. Jill: You're FIRST Badge? Madi: Yep! Jill: Um.... Cinnabar is usually the seventh Gym that trainers face. Blaine will be really hard if you haven't beaten the other Gyms. Madi: THE SEVENTH!? Jill: Yeah.. Madi: DANGIT! Bulbasaur and Eevee hop into Scott's arms. Scott: Don't worry! Maybe you can so some training on Cinnabar. Madi: You're right! The ship approaches a school of Horsea and Seadra in the water. Jill: Wait...! The ship is gonna hit those Pokemon!! We have to tell the captain! Scott: Oh my gosh, you are right! Madi, help me try to get it out of the way! Madi: Right! Jill runs downstairs, and heads to the Captain's Quarters, while Scott and Madi run to the bow of the ship. Madi: Go, Psyduck! Madi's Psyduck jumps into the water, only to start flailing wildly. Madi: Oh yeah... It can't swim... Hehe.... Madi takes out a Pokeball, and Psyduck gets sucked into it. Scott: Octillery! Scott holds out Octillery's Pokeball out, and is leaps out with a red beam of light, and lands in the water with a big splash. Scott: Octillery, try to get Pokemon out of the way! Octillery: Octi! Octillery starts shooting out green seeds out of its mouth, which scares some of the Horsea away. Scott: Keep going! The scene changes to Jill, who is almost at the Captain's Quarters. Jill: Come on Scott, I know you can do this! Oh- here it is! Jill opens the door, and see's a man on the ground, tied up with rope, and his mouth being covered duct tape. Four men are driving the ship. Jill: What the! The driver's turn around. One has a black beard and mustache, one has a black vest and blonde hair above his bushy eyebrows, and the other two appear to be identical. Man: It's a girl! Get her, Lou, GET HER! Lou: Got it! Jill: Augh! Jill turns around, and slams the door. Jill: OH MY ARCEUS!!! The door burst into flames, and an Arcanine jumps through the flames, and tackles Jill. Jill: Get- Ungh. OFF me! Lou walks over to her. Lou: Thought you could get away, did you? Ha! The scene changes to Scott and Madi. Scott: Just a few more! Bulbasaur, Eevee, you guys help, too! Shadow Ball and Razor Leaf! Eevee releases a glowing black ball out of her mouth, and at the same time, several sharp leaves shoot out of Bulbasaur's bulb, scaring away the rest of the Seadra and Horsea. Madi: Good job! Madi and Scott high-five, and Scott returns Octillery to its ball. Scott and Madi hear a woman scream. Madi: What!? They turn around, and see three men with an Arcanine, a Muk, and a Weezing. Madi: What's happening!? Crook 1: We have taken control of this ship! If you don't hand over ALL of your Pokémon and Money, then will flip the ship UPSIDE DOWN! A man walks up to him. Man: What happens if we don't!? Lou: Arcanine, Fire Spin! Crook 2: SLUDGE BOMB! Arcanine fires a vortex of fire, that strike the man in the face, which is covered with the poisonous sludge of the Sludge Bomb attack, and the man appears to be unconcious. Woman: You- YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Lou: ARACANINE! Arcanine launches another Fire Spin attack right next to the woman's face. Woman: AAH! The Woman, and several other people start handing over their possesions. Scott: Oh my Arceus, Madi..... We gotta stop them! Madi: But they will kill us! Probably litteraly! Scott: We have to at least try! Madi: I.... I'm scared, Scott! Scott: Madi... I'm scared too. But we HAVE to do SOMETHING! Let's go! Scott kneels down behind a trash can. Madi: What are you doing! Scott: Come on! Scott grabs Madi's arm, and pulls her down next to him. The scene changes to Jill, who is tied up right beside the captain. Jill: Mrph! Mn! Jill tries to wriggle her arms free. Man: No use, little girl! You're wasting your energy! The guy next to you has the right idea! Jill looks to the left, and looks at the captain. His face is all red. Jill *Thinking*: I need to get out of here! They must be stopped! Jill keeps wriggling her hands, until eventually she manages to get three fingers out. Jill *Thinking*: They haven't stolen my Pokeball's yet. Maybe I can reach one* The door burts open, and one of the crooks walks in. Crook: We got all of these! Ha, you sure missed out, Roderick! The man dumps dozens of Pokeballs into a box, and puts all the money in a chest. Roderick: I have to steer the ship, moron. The scene changes back to Scott and Madi, who ducking underneath a bench. Madi: Where are we going? Scott: To the Captain's Quarters! That's where Jill said she was going. They sneak past the men, and eventually end up downstairs right by the Captain's Quarters. Scott: Ready? Madi: I..I don't know. Scott opens the doors, and walks in. Crook: What the! Scott: Go, Octillery! Madi: Go, Ponyta! Psyduck! The two trainers release Octillery, Ponyta, and Psyduck from their Pokeball's. Jill: Scurmph! Roderick: Get them you fool! The other crook releases a Muk and a Weezing. Scott: Octillery, Octazooka! Eevee, Shadow Ball! Madi: Ponyta, FIre Blast! Psyduck, Water Gun! The attacks combine together, creating a Powerful blast of hot water, with a Shadow Ball in the middle. Crook: DODGE IT! The Weezing hovers out of the way, but the attack hits the Muk, instantly knocking it out. Scott: Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf on the ropes! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur releases several sharp leaves out of his bulb, and the cut the ropes wrapped around Jill and the Captain, and the two instantly stand up and rip off the tape. Jill: Thanks! Captain: It isn't over yet! Crook: Gah! This wasn't the plan! Weezing, SmokeScreen! The Weezing opens its mouth, and smoke emits out. Captain: Not again you don't! Pidgeotto, Defog! A Pokeball bounches off of the Captain's hand, and a Pidgeotto pops out. Pidgeotto: PIDGEH! The Pokemon rapidly flaps its wings, and it evaportates the Smoke completely. Captain: Now Steel Wing! The bird Pokemon's wings turn to metal, and it flies into Weezing, knocking it out. Crook: Gah! Oh no! Roderick presses a button, and his voice is heard from the speakers outside. Roderick: Lou, Gus, I NEED BACKUP! Moments later, the remaining crooks bust through the doors. Roderick: GET THEM! Lou: ARCANINE, TACKLE ATTACK! Lou's Arcanine charges towards the Captain, and jumps into the air. Madi: Psyduck- Scott: Octillery- Scott and Madi: Use Hydro Pump! Both Pokemon release a Powerful blast of water, which strikes Arcanine in mid-air, pushing it backwards, and knocking it out. Gus: I Um.... GO! Gus throws a Pokeball into the air. Madi: Confusion! Psyduck's eyes glow blue, and it mentally controls the Pokeball. The Pokeball is flung backwards with such force, that it hits Gus in the head, even pushing him backwards. Roderick: YOU GUYS ARE USELESS! I HAVE TO DO IT ALL ON MY OWN! Scott: Use Vine Whip and grab the Pokeballs! Bulbasaur uses his long vines, and wraps them around the box, and lifts them over to Scott. Captain: Yeah, not a good idea, Roderick. We out number you. Madi: Yeah. It's you versus us. Scott: No, make that versus the whole ship! Scott runs upstiars. Scott: YOUR POKEBALLS, EVERYONE! Jill holds out her Pokeballs. Jill: Go ahead and fight! My Pokemon have been dying to fight! Roderick: I..I...... Roderick surrenders, and puts his hands up. Roderick: I don't know HOW this could have happend! We worked on this plan for MONTHS! Captain: I got it from here guys. Madi: I'll call Officer Jenny! Madi exits the room. -One Hour Later- Officer Jenny is arresting the criminals, and is taking them back in a helicopter. Scott: Wow.... That was- Madi: So scary! Scott: Yeah. The captain walks over to Scott, Jill and Madi. Captain: Thank you children so much. You saved you, the whole ship, and our Pokemon. Jill: It was nothing! Captain: As a reward, when needed, I will take any of you wherever you want in this ship for as long as you like. Scott: Cool! Madi: Nice. Captain: You deserve it! Well, anyway, I gotta go calm down the REST of the passangers. Scott: Bye! The captain walks away, and Scott, Jill and Madi are left resting on a couch. Category:Episodes